The present trend in electric signal cables and connectors for linking cables to electric and electronic devices and instrumentation is for the cables and connectors to be increasingly smaller and more lightweight so that they require less space which with less weight make the devices and instruments containing them smaller and more portable. As the dimensions and weight decrease, it becomes increasingly difficult to manipulate very small cables, connectors, and devices to effect their termination without damage so as to insure proper functionality and good reliability.